1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of caulking tools and their use for creating uniform caulking beads.
2. Summary of the Invention
The subject invention is a caulking tool which measures two and one-half inches square and is between 1/32 and 1/4 inches in thickness and is made of plastic. The caulking tool invention is used after caulking material is applied to create a compacted, smooth, uniform bead. It is unique in its method of use and the choice of four different radii offering four choices of bead size from one tool.